Lost Weapon
by Jackisnotokay
Summary: (Part three of the First Avengers) Loki stole the Tesseract and now the heros, Captain America, the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor, Black Widow, and Kat are coming together to take him down.
1. Chapter 1

Dad, Agent Hill, and I flew in a helicopter to the place where we keep the Tesseract, the blue cube I saw when I was working with Steve. We got a call about a half hour ago about it acting up. For safety, everyone is evacuating.

"How bad is it?" Dad asked Coulson.

"That's the problem, sir." Coulson replied, "We don't know."

We followed Coulson to the elevator and we went down, "Dr. Selvig said there was an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."

"He wasn't authorized to test it." Dad said.

"He wasn't testing it. Wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event." Coulson replied.

"It just turned itself on?" I asked.

"Where are the energy levels now?" Dad asked Coulson.

"Climbing. They couldn't shut it down. We're in evact." Coulson answered.

"How long to get everyone out?"

"Can't be sure. We're guessing the next half hour." Coulson said.

"Do better." Dad ordered.

Coulson nodded and left.

"Sir, evacuation maybe futile." Hill said as we went down a lot of stairs.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Dad questioned.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Hill said.

"She's right." I responded.

"I need you two to make sure the Phase 2 prototype is shipped out." Dad told us.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill asked.

"Until such time the world ends we will act as it continues to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 is on a truck and gone." Dad ordered.

"Yes, sir." Hill and I said as the same time before we left.

As Agent Hill and I got the prototypes onto trucks, we felt the place quake.

"That can't be good." I commented.

After a few minutes, Clint and Erik come out of the room with a briefcase and a man wearing a strange costume, "Need these vehicles."

"Who's that?" Hill asked, eyeing the strange guy as he got into the back of one of the trucks.

"Didn't tell me." Clint answered.

I stared at the guy with a strange spear... He looks really familiar.

"Hey, isn't that-"

Clint grabbed his gun and shot at me. I ducked and Hill and I hid behind a wall. When we heard the car's tires squeal, I jumped out of my spot and shot at the truck.

"They have the Tesseract. Shut them down." I heard my dad say from Hill's radio.

Hill and I jumped into a jeep and she drove after Clint. I put a new clip in my gun. Hill drove down a short cut and we drove in front of Clint. She spun the jeep around so our front bumpers crashed into each other. I stood up in my seat and shot, but Clint dodged and shot at me, too.

Clint moved the truck, so we had to spin around again and Clint's truck was ahead of us. As we drove, the tunnel around us collapsed. Hill grabbed my leg and forced me to sit down. I stuck my gun out the window and tried to shoot Loki, and he smiled at me.

We were close to the end of the tunnel when a boulder dropped onto the car.

"Fuck!" I yelled, hitting the dashboard before looking at Agent Hill, "You okay?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Pissed." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Director. Director Fury, do you copy?" Coulson asked over the radio.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down, Hill?" Dad replied.

"A lot of men still under. Don't know how many survivors." Hill answered as we got out of the jeep.

"I want every living soul not work and rescue looking for that briefcase." Dad ordered.

"Roger that." Hill replied.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level 7. As of right now, we are at war." Dad said.

"What do we do?" Coulson asked.

"We call them in. Hill, is my daughter okay?"

I took the radio from Agent Hill, "I'm fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you back at base. Call Black Widow." Dad said.

"Yes, sir." I replied before handing Hill the radio back.

Hill and I got to base on the Helicarrier. I took out my cell phone and called a man,

"Da?"

"Put your boss on the phone." I ordered.

"Who is this?" Luchkov asked in Russian,

"You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make it to the lobby." I said,

"We need you to come in." I told Nat.

"Are you kidding? I'm working." She replied.

"This takes precedence." I said.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything." Nat replied, "Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

"Nat, Barton's been compromised." I said sadly.

"Let me put you on hold."

I stood there and listened as Nat beat up the men who were keeping her captive.

"Where is Barton now?" She asked.

"We don't know." I answered.

"But he's alive?" Nat questioned.

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy." I told her.

"Kat, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me." Nat replied.

"Oh, Coulson's got Stark. You get the big guy." I smiled. "Have fun."

"Bozhe moi." I heard her say before she hung up.

"She's gonna kill me." I mumbled as I put my phone in my pocket.

"C'mon, Kat." Dad said as he walked past me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"We're gonna get Rodgers." He answered.

* * *

"Having trouble sleeping?" Dad asked when we found him hit a punching bag across the room.

"I've been asleep for 70 years. I think I've had enough rest." Steve replied.

"Then you should be out, celebrating." Dad said as we walked closer, "Seeing the world."

Steve stopped and walked over to his bag, taking off the bandages that were on his hand,

"When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently." Dad said.

"Are you here with a mission, sir?" Steve asked.

"I am." Dad answered.

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it." I said and handed Steve the file of the Tesseract.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." Steve stated.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." Dad said.

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked.

"He's called Loki." I answered, "He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve replied.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing packet waiting for you at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" Dad asked as Steve picked up his bag and a punching bag, heading towards the door.

"You should have left it in the ocean." Steve said.


	3. Chapter 3

Nat and I walked towards Coulson and Steve as they stepped off a jet,

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Fury." Coulson greeted us, "Captain Rodgers."

"Nice to see you joined us, Steve." I smiled up at him.

"Nice to see you again, Kat." Steve looked over at Nat, "M'am."

"Hi." Nat looked at Coulson, "They need you at the bridge, they're starting the base trace."

"See you there." Coulson told us before leaving.

"There was quiet the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon." Nat told Steve as we walked on the deck.

"I told him I wouldn't judge if he did." I commented. "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage." Nat said, "He's very proud."

In front of us was Bruce Banner. And he looked very confused and lost.

"Dr. Banner." Steve called out.

Bruce walked over to Steve and shook his hand, "Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve said.

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce asked.

"Only word I care about." Steve replied.

"I'm Katherine Fury. Call me Kat." I smiled at Bruce and shook his hand.

"Fury? Nick's daughter?" Bruce questioned.

"Adopted." I stated.

"Ah. Makes sense now." Bruce replied before looking at Steve, "Must be strange for you, all of this."

"Well, this is actually kinda familiar." Steve responded.

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." Nat spoke up.

The Helicarrier began to power up and the two men walked over to the edge,

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Really? They want me submerged in a pressurized metal container?" Bruce questioned.

Once the Helicarrier rose into the sky, Bruce smiled,

"Oh, no, this is much worse!"

* * *

We led Bruce and Steve inside, and when we got to the main room, Steve looked around in awe. He walked over to my dad and handed him ten dollars.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Dad said to Bruce, shaking his hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?" Bruce asked.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Dad answered.

"Where are you with that?" Bruce questioned.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson answered.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." I said.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked.

"How many are there?" Dad replied.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce said.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Dad ordered.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Nat said as she led Bruce down the hall.

* * *

"Suit up." Steve told Nat and I.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We found Loki." He answered.

"All right."

Nat and I ran into the changing room, where our outfits were. We both had the same one. Once we changed we met with Captain America and we got on a jet and Nat started flying towards Germany.

When we got there, it was night, and Loki was stood in front of a group of people who were kneeling. Steve and I got off the jet and hid.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki said to the people.

I watched as an old man stood, "Not to men like you."

Loki smiled, "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." The old man said.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki pointed his scepter at the man and Captain America ran and jumped in front of the man, the bolt hitting his shield and it hit Loki. I ran over and yelled at people to run.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said as he walked towards Loki.

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki stated as he soot up.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve replied.

Nat hovered the jet behind us and aimed the gun at Loki, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki fired the scepter at the jet and Nat dodged it as Steve threw his shield. Loki and Steve fought, and when Steve was thrown at a fountain, I punch Loki. He swung his scepter, and I dropped to the ground to dodge it and I kicked his legs out from underneath him. He grabbed my foot and I fell, too.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" Loki smiled when he stood up.

Steve threw his shield once again at Loki, but he used the scepter to hit it away. Steve tried to punch him, but Loki dodged and swung his scepter into Steve's back, which threw him a few yards away.

I stood and Loki grabbed my arm and spun me into his chest and pointed his scepter at my neck, "Kneel." He ordered Steve.

"Not today." I said before stepping on his foot and spinning to twist his arm behind him.

Loki kicked me in the knees and I fell. Steve ran over to hit him, but Loki threw him away. I was about to stand up when I heard a rock song play from the speakers on the jet.

"About time." I whispered.

I rolled away once I saw Tony and he shot Loki. Tony aimed weapons at Loki as the Asgardian sat up, "Make a move, Reindeer Games."

Loki raised his hands in surrender and his armor disappeared and Tony got rid of the weapons, "Good move."

"Mr. Stark." Steve greeted.

"Captain."

"Thanks, Tin Man." I smiled as I walked up to him,

"No problem, princess." Tony replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't like it." Steve said on the jet as we flew back to the Helicarrier.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve said.

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Tony said.

Steve gave Tony an annoyed look, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony replied.

"Stop fighting children." I told them.

"Where is this coming from?" Nat asked, talking about the lighting.

I looked over at Loki, who was looking at the sky with worry.

"What's the matter? Scared at a little lightning?" Steve questioned Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied and I froze.

"You got to by shitting me." I whispered before standing up, "Nat, go faster!"

"Why?" Steve asked.

I ignored him and turned to Loki, "Not a lot of people like you, do they?"

Something hit the roof and I grabbed the seat to steady myself. Tony grabbed his helmet and Steve put on his mask as I stood by Loki.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked Tony, who opened the jet doors and Thor landed.

Thor knocked both Steve and Tony backwards and walked towards Loki and I.

"Thor, I don't want to fight you."

"Good." He replied.

"We have it handled!" I yelled.

"I can take it from here!" Thor replied, pushing me aside and grabbed Loki before flying away.

Tony stood up and looked at me, "You need new friends."

"Another Asgardian!" Nat yelled.

"Is that guy friendly?" Steve asked.

"Yes!" I answered.

"Doesn't matter." Tony replied, "If he freezes Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Tony, Thor won't kill Loki!" I yelled, but it was too late, Tony was headed towards the doors.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve said.

"I have a plan. Attack!" Tony replied before flying away.

Steve went over to a parachute and began to strap it on, "I'd sit this one out, Cap."

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legend. They're basically Gods." Nat said.

"There's only one God, m'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve replied before grabbing his shield and jumping.

I sighed before grabbing a parachute, too, "Why don't they listen?"

"Because they're boys." Nat replied, "Be careful."

"I will!" I yelled before jumping.

I quickly passed Steve, waving to him as I did, and landed next to Loki.

"Hello again." I smiled at him as I took the parachute off.

"Do not touch me again!" I heard Thor say and I walked over to the edge of the cliff and watched Tony and Thor,

"Then don't take my stuff." Tony replied.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with." Thor said.

"Uh, Shakespeare in the Park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" Tony mocked.

"This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice." Thor growled.

"He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way, tourist." Tony replied, walking away.

Thor threw his hammer and Tony turned around in time for it to hit his chest and he flew backwards into a tree. I sat down, my legs hanging over the cliff and I looked over at Loki,

"Don't you just love a good fight?" I asked and I patted the ground next to me, "Come on. I don't bite." Loki hesitantly stood up and sat down next to me.

Tony launched himself at Thor and kicked him in the chest, hard enough to send him through a tree. Thor's hammer flew into his hand and he summoned lightning before sending it at Tony. Tony was only knocked backwards a few steps, but still stood when the lightning was gone and shot a huge amount of energy at Thor. Thor and Tony flew at each other, and they both flew into the air and towards a mountain.

They eventually hit the ground again in front of the cliff Loki and I were on, and they started throwing punches. Thor grabbed both of Tony's wrists and started to bend the metal. Tony used his hand to shoot Thor in the face and head butt him. And Thor headbutted Tony back, making Tony fly backwards. Tony stopped and flew to Thor, grabbing the blonde man and throwing him into a tree. Thor stood up and ran at Tony, hitting him in the back and the head before lifting him up and throwing him to the ground and held out his hand, summoning his hammer.

"You are not afraid of me." Loki stated.

"Why would I afraid?" I asked.

"I tried killing you and your friends." He answered.

"You didn't try. You wanted to be caught. That's why you gave up so easily. I don't know why you want to be caught, but I will find out." I said, my voice cold.

I saw Loki smile at me from the corner of my eye and I turned to look at him, "Why are you smiling?"

"You are smart, too."

I looked at him in confusion before turned back to look at the fight. Thor swung his hammer down at Tony, but Tony flew forwards and came back around to hit Thor in the face. I heard something in the sky and I looked up.

"Fight's over." I said as I stood up.

"Hey! That's enough!" Steve yelled as his shield hit both Thor and Tony in the chest.

"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-" Steve said to Thor.

"I've come here to put and end to Loki's schemes!" Thor exclaimed.

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down." Steve ordered.

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" Tony replied before Thor knocked him back with his hammer and stalked towards Steve,

"You want me to put the hammer down?"

Steve ducked, covering himself with his shield as Thor leaped and brought his hammer down on the metal. There was a loud, bell-sounding noise, and a bright light. I covered my eyes with my arm. When I looked back, the trees around them were knocked over.

"Are we done here?" Steve asked.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got back to the Helicarrier we all went to the main room as Loki was being escorted to his cell. There was a camera in the room where he was being held, and Nat and I sat the table and brought up the screen to listen to what Loki was saying.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass..." Dad pressed a button and the metal under the glass cell opened, "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant... boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki replied.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Dad responded.

"Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki asked.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Dad answered.

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki said.

"Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something." Dad said as he walked away.

Loki turned and smiled at the camera before the screen turned off.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce joked.

"Looks like Loki's gonna drag this out. So," Steve looked up at Thor, "Thor, what's his game play?"

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor answered.

"An army. From outer space." Steve stated.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." I said.

"Selvig?" Thor questioned, looking at me and I nodded.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce said.

"He's a friend." Thor replied.

"Loki has them under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." Nat said.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Bruce replied.

"Have a care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!" Thor responded.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Nat said.

"He's adopted." Thor replied.

"Doesn't give me an excuse to kill people." I mumbled.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium. What do they need the iridium for?" Bruce questioned.

"Stabilizing agent." Tony answered, walking into the room. "They don't want the portal collapsing on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony walked over to Thor, "No hard feelings Point Break. You got a mean swing. Also, means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." Tony stood at the spot my dad usually stands, "Raise the mizzenmast! Jib the topsails!" He joked, and people stared at him. Tony then pointed at a man, "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Tony put a hand to his eye and looked at the screens around him, "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." I answered.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony replied. "The rest of the raw materials Burton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major thing he needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked Tony.

"Last night. The packet. Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He asked.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" I asked.

"He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce answered.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." Tony replied.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony walked over and shook hands with Bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked.

"Nerds." I coughed.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said to Bruce.

"Thanks".

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Dad said as he walked in.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve said.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Dad replied.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor looked confused.

"I do!" I smiled at Steve, who looked very proud of himself, "I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Let's go." Bruce replied, leading Tony to the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Nat and I walked into the room where Loki was kept. I stood in front of the door while Nat walked closer,

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki smirked.

"I thought you'd figure I'd come." Nat replied. "I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I would say I've expanded his mind." Loki said.

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" Nat asked.

"Oh. Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki questioned.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." Nat said.

"Tell me."

"Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, I, uh... Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call." Nat told him.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked.

"Not let you out." Nat answered.

Loki smiled, "No, but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was." Nat responded.

"And what are you now?" Loki questioned.

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." Nat answered.

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire?" Loki asked.

I couldn't see Nat's face, but I bet it wasn't calm anymore. How did Loki know those things about Nat?

"Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!... I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you!" Loki hissed. "Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear! And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

Nat turned towards me and kept her face hidden and it sounded like she was crying.

"You're a monster!" She cried.

"Oh no, you brought the monster." Loki laughed.

Nat stopped crying and turned back to Loki, "So, Banner... that's your play."

I smirked when his smile dropped "...What?"

I put my hand to the earpiece, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." I took a few steps forward and smiled at Loki,

"Thank you... for your cooperation. Told you I was going to find out why you wanted to be here."

Nat and I high-fived before leaving.

* * *

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said as Nat, Thor, and I walked into the lab.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Nat asked Bruce.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Bruce chuckled.

"Loki is manipulating you." I said.

"And you been doing what, exactly?" Bruce asked Nat.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you." Nat said.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce replied before going over to the screen, "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Dad said, pointing at Thor.

"Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visit from another planet that had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned." I explained.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet!" Thor exclaimed.

"But you're not the only ones out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched, that can't be controlled!" Dad said.

"Like you control the cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it... and his allies. It is a signal to the Realm that Earth is ready for a higher form of war!" Thor said.

"Higher form? You forced our hand! We had to come up with some way that we could..."

"A nuclear deterrent? Cause that always works well." Tony interrupted.

"Remind me how you made your fortune, Mr Stark." Dad replied.

"I'm sure if he was still making weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" Steve began.

"Woah, hold up. How is this now about me?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve replied.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor told dad.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Dad replied.

"Are you really that dense? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats." Nat said.

"Captain America is on threat watch?" Bruce asked.

"We all are!" I answered.

"You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony asked Steve.

"I swear, Stark, one more wisecrack out of you..."

"Verbal threat! Threatening! I'm being threatened!" Tony said.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor stated.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb." Bruce said.

"You need to step away." Dad told Bruce.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve yelled at him.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony replied, getting into Steve's face.

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asked Tony.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He answered.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve replied.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony responded.

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Tony replied.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Thor laughed, "You people are so petty... and tiny."

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his... " Dad began.

"Back where? You rented my room." Bruce replied.

"The cell was just in case."

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!... I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth... and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk! You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce asked and I put my hand on my gun.

"Doctor Banner... put down the scepter." Steve ordered.

Bruce looked down at the scepter in his hands and the computer beeped. Bruce put down the scepter and went over to the computer, "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

Thor stated that the Tesseract needed to be on Asgard and then Steve and Tony started fighting again.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

"Oh, my god." I heard Bruce whisper.

"What?" I asked.

There was an explosion and Thor wrapped his arms around me and we fell to the ground. I groaned and we both sat up.

I looked at Thor, "Loki."

I stood up and grabbed his arm and we both ran towards the room where Loki was.


	7. Chapter 7

As we ran towards Loki's cell, we heard the Hulk roar. I stopped running and Thor turned to face me,

"What is wrong?"

"Nat was with Bruce after the explosion." I said.

"I will go and take on the Hulk, you wait for me here." Thor told me.

"Be careful!" I yelled as he ran down the hallway.

Despite what Thor told me to do, I continued to go to Loki's cell. I saw a man in combat armour and a helmet. Once he got close enough I roundhouse kicked him in the head, throwing him into the wall. I heard shots behind me and I ducked, grabbing the man's gun from the ground and turning to shoot the person behind me. I felt a hand grabbed my ponytail and throw me against the wall. I opened my eyes and saw the barrel of a gun in my face.

I smiled, "Look out behind you."

The man turned around and Thor grabbed the man and threw him down the hall way.

"Thanks." Thor grabbed my hand and lifted me up before we ran all the way to the room.

When we got there, the door to the glass cell opened and Loki stepped out, "No!"

Thor ran towards his brother, but it was just a hologram. Thor passed right through it and into the cell.

"Thor!" I yelled and a man used the butt of the gun to hit me in the temple, knocking me down.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked his brother.

Thor stood up and cracked the glass using his hammer, but the cell moved.

Loki laughed and went over to the controls, "The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?"

I heard a grunt, and we looked over at one of Loki's guards, who was now unconscious. Coulson stood above him, holding an impressive looking weapon.

"Move away, please." Loki did as he said, "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." A light in the gun turned on, "Wanna find out?"

"Coulson!" I yelled when I saw another Loki behind him.

But it was too late. Loki shoved his scepter into Coluson's back. Loki then went over to the controls and I ran over to Coulson,

"You're going to be okay. You're gonna be just fine." I whispered to him, putting my hand on his wound and he groaned.

I heard wind and I turned around, seeing the hole below the cell was opened. Loki pressed the button and the cell fell. Thor was going to be okay. I know he will. I put a hand to my earpiece, "Coulson is down. I need a medical team-"

I let out a small yelp as Loki grabbed my arm and pinned it behind my back, "You are coming with me."

He forced me onto me feet, and i didn't have the energy to fight. We began walking away when Coulson spoke,

"You're gonna lose."

"Am I?" Loki asked.

"It's in your nature." Coulson said.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky... where is my disadvantage?" Loki questioned.

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I..." Coulson shot the gun, and it hit Loki, but it also got me, and we both flew back into the wall.

* * *

"You killed him." I whispered when we were on the jet.

"He got in my way." Loki replied.

"So are you going to kill me, too?" I asked.

"Now, why would I do that?" Loki questioned.

"Because I'm in your way." I answered.

"Why do you think you are in the way?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to stop you. And I'm apart of S.H.I.E.L.D." I said.

"You are also now a hostage." Loki said.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat at the bar in Tony's building. Loki was outside and I looked around for a way to get free.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said as he walked in.

"Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you." I turned around and saw Tony.

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki replied.

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of 'mileage' and you got the 'glow-stick of destiny'. Would you like a drink?" Tony asked.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki responded.

"No, no no, threatening! No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Tony grabbed a bottle of something and looked at me, "You okay, Princess?"

I nodded and smiled. Thank god for Tony.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki asked.

"The Avengers. That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type thing." Tony answered as he poured his drink.

"Yes, I've met them." Loki said.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here. Your brother the demi-god, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breath-taking anger management issues, three master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Tony said.

"That was the plan." Loki replied.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Tony responded.

"I have an army." Loki stated.

"We have a Hulk." Tony replied as he walked towards Loki.

"I thought the beast had wandered off..."

"You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Tony interrupted.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki tapped Tony with his scepter, but Tony's Arc Reactor stops it from taking over.

"This usually works." Loki said as he tried again.

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five-" Loki grabbed Tony's neck and threw him to the ground.

"JARVIS, any time now." I heard Tony mumbled as he stood up.

Loki grabbed Tony's jaw, "You will all fall before me."

"Deploy. Deploy!" Tony yelled before Loki threw him out the window.

Tony's suit flew past Loki and went after Tony and I smiled.

"And there's one other person you pissed off." Tony said as he flew upwards and stopped at the window, "His name is Phil."

Loki raised his scepter and Tony shot at him.

"C'mon, princess." Tony said to me and I ran and jumped at him.

He put an arm around my waist and we looked up as the Tesseract shot a portal into the air.

"Right. Army." Tony said.

"Tony, drop me." I told him.

"What?"

"Drop me!"

Tony let me go and I fell. I twisted myself around so I was falling face first and smiled when I saw my target getting closer. I landed on the back of a Chitari and cut off his chain and threw him off of the little hover thingy. I slowly walked forward and jumped onto the driver and stabbed him in the back with two of my knives.

"All right. I can do this." I whispered as I drove the Chitari vehicle.

I looked back at the Stark tower and saw one of S.H.I.E.L.D's jets. Nat, Clint, and Steve were most likely in it. One of the winds was on fire and I followed the smoking jet throughout the city until it crashed in front of a skyscraper. Once I saw them get out, I jumped off.

"Kat!"

"Hi." I greeted them.

"Are you all right?" Steve asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

"Oh, god." We all looked up and saw a giant robotic worm thing come out of the portal.

It flew right over us and more Chitari were coming out of its sides and onto buildings.

"Stark, you seeing this?" Steve asked Tony.

"Seeing, still working on believing." Tony replied. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Steve questioned.

"Just keep me posted."

While Nat and Clint were taking down Chitari, Steve jumped off the bridge to talk to the police. There was a bus a few yards away from me, and I busted open and window and helped people out.

"This is just like Budapest all over again." I heard Nat say to us.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Clint replied.

Once everyone was out of the bus I started taking down the Chitari with Nat and Clint. Steve came back and soon Thor showed up.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked the Asgardian.

"The area around the Cube is impenetrable." Thor said.

"Thor's right. You got to deal with these guys." Tony replied.

"How do we do this?" I asked.

"As a team." Steve answered.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor stated.

"Yeah? Get in line." Clint replied.

"Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Thousands of these can run wild. We got Stark up top. He's gonna lead us-"

We heard a engine behind us and we turned and saw Bruce.

"So... this all seems horrible." Bruce said.

"I've seen worse." Nat commented.

"Sorry."

"No. We could use a little worse." Nat replied.

"Stark? We got him." Steve said to Tony.

"Banner...?"

"Just like you said." Steve replied.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said.

We looked up and saw Tony come around a corner with the giant worm thing with it.

"I don't see how that's a party." I replied.

Bruce turned towards the monster,

"Doctor Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry." Steve said.

"That's my secret, Captain." Bruce smiled at us, "I'm always angry."

Bruce hulked out and punched the monster in the face. It stopped and began to flip over. Tony shot a small missile onto it to keep it from crashing. When it exploded, Steve covered Nat with his shield and Thor covered me.

Throughout the city, you could hear the Chitari yelling. Above us, more of the worms things and Chitari came through the portal.

"Guys."

"Call it, Captain."

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on the roofs. Eyes on everything, patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve ordered.

"Want to give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony grabbed Clint and they flew off.

"Thor, you got to try bottling up that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up." Thor swung his hammer and flew into the air.

"Kat, you, Natasha and I stay on the ground. Keep the fighting here," Steve turned to the Hulk, "And Hulk, smash."

Hulk smiled and jumped onto the nearest building and started to take down the Chitari.


	9. Chapter 9

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close up this portal." Nat told Steve.

"Our guns couldn't touch it." Steve replied.

"Maybe it's not about guns." I responded. "Nat, if you wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

Nat looked up, "I got a ride. I could use a boost though."

"You sure about this?" Steve asked as he got into position.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Nat answered.

"Put two knives into the back of the drive, then you have full control." I told her.

She nodded at me before running towards Steve. She jumped from a car to his shield, and he threw her upwards and she grabbed a Catari vehicle.

Steve and I stayed on the ground taking down Catari. Tony stopped by for a few moments to help out.

"Kat, can you handle it down here? The Catari cornered a few civilians in a bank." Steve asked.

"Yeah! I'll be fine!" I used a spear to take down a Catari, "Go!"

I kept fighting. Taking the Catari down one by one. I met up with Thor and Steve on the ground as a herd of aliens came towards us. Steve got shot in the stomach and I took out the Catari that was heading for him.

"Ready for another bounce?" Thor asked him after he helped him up.

"Why, you getting sleepy?"

"Guys, I can shut down the portal. Can anybody copy?" It was Nat.

"Do it!" Steve exclaimed.

"No. Wait." Tony said.

"Stark, these things are still comin'." Steve replied.

"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Tony told us.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Steve said to Tony.

The three of us watched as Tony carried a missile up into the portal. The nuke was gone, but what about Tony? The Catari around us stopped and went limp. We still waited for Tony to come back through the portal.

"Close it." Steve ordered when he didn't come back.

There was a sound of thunder and the portal disappeared. Once it was gone, we could see Tony falling.

"Son of a gun."

"He's not slowing down." I said.

The Hulk jumped from a building and caught Tony and fell to the ground. We ran over and Thor took off the helmet. Tony's eyes were closed. It was like he was sleeping.

"Tony?" I asked.

The Hulk stood up and yelled and Tony opened his eyes.

"What the hell?" Tony asked. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"We won." Steve answered.

* * *

We all met up at the Stark tower and found Loki leaning against some steps with cuts all over his face.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki said.

* * *

Loki and Thor went back to Asgard, taking the Teseract with them. Stark took Banner to his tower and I took Steve back to D.C. Time to go back to a normal life. Well, as normal as it can get for a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and a mutant.


End file.
